The present invention relates to a bite block which is to be used in an examination by an endoscope, a rigid scope, or the like.
A related-art bite block which is to be used in an examination by an endoscope or the like, is known in which a gas sampling hole is formed in a space into which a conduit pipe is to be inserted, and prongs are coupled to the hole, thereby allowing respiration through the mouth to be measured (see JP-A-2007-500566). Furthermore, also a related-art bite block which has a similar configuration as described above, and which supplies oxygen to the oral cavity is known (see WO2005/016142).
In both the configurations, however, the hole is obstructed by secretion such as saliva during an examination, and there are problems in that the gas measurement cannot be adequately performed, and that the possibility of interrupting the oxygen supply is high. Moreover, a delay in response occurs in sampling, and a situation where a gas in the atmosphere is sucked occurs, thereby causing another problem in that the measured value is inaccurate.